ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lydia
---- '''Lydia' is a character first introduced in the Spooktober RPG. She is planned to reappear in BTFF RPG X2: Evolution. History Lydia was born to two rich American doctors in 1853, spending her childhood growing up in a mansion somewhat isolated from society because of its location in the woods. At some point, her parents gave her a journal, which she used to record her thoughts on various things. When she was around ten years old, she came down with an unknown disease that began killing her from the inside out. Her parents attempted to treat her by putting her in medically induced comas and replacing the damaged organ with healthy ones they had illegally harvested, but this only worked for so long. This all occured unknown to Lydia, who was slowly beginning to build up a resistance to the medication used to put her under. Eventually, she woke up in the middle of a surgery to replace her eyes, panicking and knocking over a nearby lantern, which ended up starting a fire that burned down the mansion, killing everyone inside. She remained on Earth as a spirit, doing her best to keep up with the various changes occurring to the world around her. After a while, a graveyard was built on top of the mansion's former remains, and at some point after that, the Wikia servers hosting Ben 10 Fan Fiction were moved on top of the graveyard, the souls of those buried in the area creating a "spirit room" that essentially brought the wiki to life. The mansion and Lydia herself appeared in this spirit room after the negative emotions created from the recent drama essentially drew them into the wiki. She eventually met CaT and the player character of the Spooktober RPG, explaining to them the backstory of the mansion and giving them advice on what to do next. She reappears in the end sequence of the game, but is unable to help the player stop the wraiths beyond simply being there. Appearance Lydia is a young girl with pale skin and blonde hair. She has wrappings around her missing eyes, with blood marks running down her cheeks. She wears an outfit typical for her time period, consisting of white and purple clothing and a white hat with a fake flower on the brim. As a ghost, she has a faint otherworldly glow surrounding her body. Personality Lydia's initial personality, as displayed in her journal entries, was that of a kind, naive girl with a respectful yet inquisitive nature. Her personality in modern times has been soured by 153 years of observing the world around her, adopting a more sardonic attitude and a more cynical look on life in general. She still shows a modicum of kindness, making sure the player character is okay and attempting to help them out, but she's also fairly blunt about her opinions, directly noting CaT's stupidity to his face. Appearances *''Spooktober RPG'' (Debut) Trivia *Lydia's character was originally conceived for an unreleased Tech 10: Rebooted Survival Horror RPG. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:BTFF RPG Category:CaT